This disclosure generally relates to registers. Registers are used to record and/or verify transactions. Registers include machines and systems for ascertaining a number of movements of various devices or products. Some registers are used to disclose a numerical quantity. Some examples of registers include cash-registers, fare-registers, voting machines, and calculators, which have registering or counting elements and may have additional certain other features for a given purpose.
Traditionally, retail transactions have taken place in a well-defined physical store with both a representative of the retail store (the merchant) and the shopper (the consumer) present. The consumer typically picks specific products from shelves or fridges. At the end of the picking activity the shopper proceeds to the cash register and pays for the merchandise in a person-to-person transaction with a store associate. Traditionally, the presence of the store associate is necessary to execute payment and/or to prevent shoppers from stealing.